


Sincerely, Me

by TheSonsofDurin



Series: Skyfall [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Post- Pirates of the Caribbean, Pre-Agent Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonsofDurin/pseuds/TheSonsofDurin
Summary: Jack talks with Nick Driscoll about life.





	Sincerely, Me

Jack Thompson sighs as he rubs his jaw. He’d gotten into another bar fight the night before, though luckily he’d been dragged out by his buddies before he could break something. His jaw is bruised, though, and hurts like hell. An arm wraps around his shoulders.

“Jack, really, it’s your own fault.” Nick Driscoll says. Their paces match as they walk.

“Probably.” He mutters. “Still hurts.”

Nick laughs. He’s always found the man odd, but friendly. Nick has a tendency to talk like someone out of Shakespeare, or Robinson Crusoe or Treasure Island. He has an old way of speaking, basically, but then he’ll go and use an archaic expression and a modern one in the same sentence and leave Jack even more perplexed as to where the man came from. Well, he knows Nick comes from England, but it’s still weird, how Nick acts sometimes. He supposes it has something to do with the fact that Nick is about ten years older than Jack himself.

“Have you talked to your mother lately?” Nick asks as they saunter towards their destination- their next class.

“No.” Jack answers. “Should I?”

Nick chuckles. “You never know when the last time you might talk to someone is, Jack. It would be in your best interests to keep in touch with those you care for.” The arm leaves Jacks shoulders.

Jack rolls his eyes. “My mother is in no danger of dying, Nick. She’s a healthy woman.”

“Oh? When was the last time you talked to her? Or your father?” Nick raises his eyebrows. “A few months? A Year? That’s more than enough time for a tragedy, Jack. Write a letter if you don’t want to talk directly to them or through the phone.”

Jack shrugs. “I’m not really one for writing letters.”

Nick foxes him with a glare. “I don’t care. Do it. Maybe your parents will be fine- what about  _ you _ , Jack? With all the fights you get yourself into? Or perhaps you’ll step onto the street and get hit by a car who’s driver wasn’t paying attention. What was the last thing you said to your parents? Perhaps you’re alright with it- but are they? Will they like that that is what you last spoke about?”

Jack swallows. Nick can be intimidating sometimes, and this is one such occasion. “What’s got you so worried about my family life?” He asks. He tries to sound nonchalant. He’s sure he fails.

“Nothing specific.” Nick looks away. “I insist, Jack, that you do this.”

“I’m not exactly one for eloquent letters.” He says.

“It doesn’t need to be eloquent. You aren’t a master in English. Just make it from you.”

“Hah.” Jack grimaces. “Sincerely, me.”


End file.
